starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft: Insurrection
StarCraft: Insurrection is a supplement for StarCraft that was released on July 31, 1998. Although produced by Aztech New Media, it is a product authorized by Blizzard Entertainment. The plot revolves around a little-known planet called Brontes IV, where a routine patrol fails to check in. It features three new, full campaigns, which comprise roughly 30 Campaign missions, and more than 100 new multiplayer maps. Much of it takes place during StarCraft: Episode I. The expansion pack does not require StarCraft: Brood War, and the missions can be accessed in the same manner as any fan missions, via the Custom Game screen, and selecting the first mission of the desired campaign. Terran Campaign A rebel group known as the Fist of Redemption is causing trouble on the Confederate world of Brontes IV, a fact made all the worse given that they're being led by the rogue Ghost Atticus Carpenter. In order to deal with them, Marshall Bill Constantine calls in retired officer Jack Frost. Frost, with the aid of colonial officers Tsuname and Charlie Vane, Frost is succesful in his initial missions, but quickly finds the situation deteriorating, as the Colonial Militia and rebels begin a series of attacks and couterattacks. To make matters worse, both groups have to deal with the arrival of the Zerg, namely the Incubus Brood. As the Zerg begin their invasion, Constantine is removed by the Council of Inquiry; a body formed to facilitate defence of the Brontes System. In recognition of Frost's efforts, the Council gives him command of the Hammer Strike Force; a division of Delta Squadron. However, when ordered to kill innocents that disagree with the Council's actions, Frost deserts, with control of the force being given to Tsuname. Vane, with similar moral qualms, deserts also. Frost flees to the city of New Dresdin, a city that has been accused of treason by the Council. Frost meets up with his old companion Black Morgan. Together, they're able to succesfully defend the city from Hammer assault. Frost goes on the offensive, infiltrating the Council's headquarters to sabotage their nuclear missile silos. The Council is destroyed, but Frost's hopes that the Hammer will return to protecting civilians rather than abusing them are shatterred when Tsuname appoints himself as governor, declaring martial law and portraying Frost and Morgan as outlaws. The fugitives, reunited with Vane, turn their attention back to the Fist of Redemption and attack Carpenter's main base of operations with a small force of Colonial Militia. During the battle with both the rebels and Zerg, it becomes clear that the Hammer is in league with the rebels when they attack the militia forces. However, despite being heavily outnumbered, the militia is victorious and Tsuname is killed in the battle. In the aftermath, the survivours return to New Dresdin to recover from the conflict. Protoss Campaign Tassadar briefs Executor Andraxxus of the Seventh Fleet on his mission to the Brontes System. Arriving at the planet, the fleet engages in two missions to deal with orbital platforms; the first is to destroy the colony's communications array (held by the Zerg) and sever them from neighbouring systems. The second is to secure the main orbital platform (defended by Colonial Militia) as a staging area. The fleet's advisor; Judicator Syndrea, dispatches three ground commanders to the surface, each with their respective missions. These are Edullon and her father Demioch and the Archon Aedus/Xerxes. Edullon's forces engage the Zerg outside New Dresdin, where they mutually ally with Frost, Vane and Morgan. Edullon then departs in search of Demioch, who, according to Syndrea, was killed on his mission. As it turns out, Demioch has been captured by the Fist of Redemption. However, with Vane's help, Edullon is able to rescue him. The focus shifts to Aedus/Xerxes, whose forces are attacking both Zerg and Terrans at will and without any direction from Syndera. His operations, while doing significant damage to the Incubus Brood, drive the Zerg into a frenzy, causing them to slaughter innocent Terrans in their rampage. Edullon objects to these heavy handed tactics, getting herself branded as a traitor by Syndrea as a result. Regardless, Edullon takes her forces, along with Demioch, Frost and the remenants of the Colonial Militia to attack Carpenter's forces, who are now in control of the Incubus Brood. As it turns out, Auza; cerebrate of the Incubus Brood, attacked Carpenter's forces in an effort to replenish the brood's resources. However, while Carpenter was assimilated by Auza, his personality remained dominant, gaining control over not only Auza and his brood, but severing his links with the Overmind as well. They suceed in their initial battle, but are caught by a surprise attack by an attack from Aedus/Xerxes and Syndrea's vanguard. Despite heavy losses, the Protoss and Terrans defeat the vanguard, with Edullon killing Aedus/Xerxes in a hand-to-hand duel. Zerg Campaign In response to the loss of Auza and the Incubus Brood, the Overmind creates a sub-cerebrate (the player) to take control of a portion of the Garm Brood and complete the invasion of Brontes. Under the direction of Nargil, the cerebrate attacks the site of the battle between the allied Protoss and Terran forces and those of Syndrea's vanguard. Syndrea is captured, interogated and killed. The cerebrate is then tasked with destroying the vanguard of the Seventh Fleet before turning its attention back to the Terrans. During an infestation operation the rogue Incubus Brood attacks the cerebrate's forces, resulting in the Overmind ordering the cerebrate to deal with Carpenter's forces while the Fenris Brood deals with the Terrans and Protoss. However, Nargil's main hive cluster is attacked by the Protoss and Terrans, having formally made an alliance. As a result, the cerebrate is required to divert its attention away from Carpenter and bail Nargil out. The Overmind settles on a more covert method of achieving victory; Infecting Black Morgan with a parasite, the Zerg use her to track the Protoss and Terrans, the Zerg plague Frost, Vane and Morgan until they are forced to see Executor Andraxxus for help. Upon arrival at the main Protoss base, the full force of the cerebrate's brood descends upon them, killing all those present, including Frost, Andraxxus, Edullon, Demioch, Vane and Morgan. With its enemies on Brontes all but erradicated, the cerebrate launches one final assault on the Carpenter's forces and the rogue Incubus Brood. The Incubus Brood is entirely destroyed, along with the Carpenter-occupied body of Auza. With this final victory, the cerebrate has completed its mission and secured Brontes for the Zerg cause. External links * ASIN B0006GX6AO *Insurrection: Campaigns for Starcraft for PC Review at GameSpot. *Amazon page Insurrection